Facebook Challenge
by Dynetyven
Summary: This is where i will be posting all of my Facebook Challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dean is reading, and guess who walks in.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean had been on his own for a very long time, he had been hunting alone for over a year, and he liked it. There were little or no rules, and he had gotten the Impala from John. However this night Dean needed his mind occupied as he missed Sam. He walked to the first bar he could find, and got hammered. He stopped counting the tequila shots when he had hit the 20th. He had gotten drunk and he had blacked out.

When he woke up on the floor only wearing a pair of trainers. However beside his head, was not his gun, nor knives. It was a book. Dean rolled over on his stomach and grabbed the book. _Oprah Winfried_. It was about how women should not let men tramp on them. That they had to grow self-esteem. Dean rolled his eyes, however before he knew it, he was reading it. One page after the other.

"What are you doing with my book, on my floor wearing practically nothing?"

Dean jumped up, dropping the book as he tried to keeps his trainer from falling down.

"Umm I was..."

He did not succeed, and the girl in front of him, started to giggle. "CAROL, YOUR LOVER BOY IS HERE." She didn't say anything more, as Dean fumbled to get dressed. However he was slightly drunk still, hungover and the girl in front of him, was his dream girl. She was stunning and her giggle almost made him drop his trainers. Then he looked down at himself, and he realized it wasn't his trainers.

He smiled as he looked at the woman that came in to the room, and Dean could not help dropping his mouth, as he stared at the women he had apparently been with. By the looks of it, there was a very good and sane reason he kept dropping the pants.

"I told you he was a looker. Uhm I swear eating chocolate of his body was very sweet."

"I will take your word for it. But by God, give the man his clothes. Is he, how shall I put it. Mentally challenged or just a perv?"

Dean shook of the sight of who he had been with the night before.

"I am just fine thanks. These clothes are just a couple of numbers too big for me."

The girl who had walked in on him giggles once more. While the whale behind her looked slightly offended.

"You didn't complain last night."

Dean just nodded and felt his back. The lumbago which it had to be, could only come from one thing. He had tried to pin her to the wall. Dean just walked into the room he was pointed and grabbed his clothes and jumped out the window, as he could not face the girls. The dream girl or the nightmare girl. Dean found the Impala fast, and drove to the motel, where he got into the shower for over an hour.

He swore he would never drink again.

* * *

Please if you liked it review it, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sam is hurt and alone. This is another challenge from Facebook.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean had been dead for a few weeks. Sam had left Bobby and just hit the road with Ruby. She had taken care of him. He had refused to salt and burn Dean. He had refused to answer the phone whenever Bobby called him, he had almost stopped doing the credit card scams. She slowly crawled into his bed, getting him hooked on her blood. It had been a month on the day, where Dean had died. Ruby and Sam had been in a fight, and she had refused to give him more blood. Sam was tired and pissed, he was hurting in ways most would never feel. The withdrawal and loss was so painful he didn't eat or do anything, but sit on the bed and empty one bottle after another.

Sam had run out of money at one point, however he hadn't noticed it, before the motel owner had almost kicked down the door. He had to find some cash or the motel owner would keep the impala. Something that Sam could not part with. It was one of the last things he had that had belonged to Dean. It hurt him badly every time he saw it, as it had many memories tied to it, not only Dean, but also John. Sam had called Ruby, however she was clearly still having that time of the month time. He was thankful that men didn't get pms.

Sam was in the middle of a shopping center, looking for a scam, when someone noticed him. He didn't recognize her, however the stench of demon was all over her. She smiled and just let Sam tag along, as she walked in a pace as if she had somewhere to be. Sam had not forgotten how that felt, however he just didn't care any more. He followed the demon, empty handed not caring if he got killed, the only thing that could shake him out of his comatose was Meg.

Sam walked beside Meg, not even aware that it was her, he just followed her to a store, or shop, he didn't look up, so he had no idea where he was. Meg smiled as she walked over to the photographer, as she pointed at Sam, "Will he do?" a nod was all the reply that Meg got back. Sam wondered what he would do as. He looked at the demon, all he really wanted was to pin her to the wall and just suck her dry. However she was far from alone. There was more demons in here. She giggled as he pointed at Sam. "It's Winchester jr. the last one. Yatzee!" Sam looked at her, as he mumled. "Hi Meg, up and walking again?"

She smiled back as she just grabbed some clothes and threw them at Sam, he caught them in the air, not sure what these demons wanted from him. However the jacket looked nice, and smelled a lot better than Sam did these days. However there was a bathroom, and out of it, came Ruby smiling. Sam almost walked over to her and just kissed her. However he didn't move he was in the middle of demon central. He didn't say much. And Ruby was mocking him. He didn't bite the bait she was hoping to. Getting the Winchesters angry was a hobby for most demons.

Ruby walked over to Sam, and pulled him after her, as she walked into the bathroom. He let her undress him, as she turned on the water, he however was more interested in something else, however Ruby was playing hard to get, yet they ended up in the shower. Having some kind of sex, Sam wasn't sure if it was angry sex, or just make up sex. Or all the other terms that Ruby liked to call their private times together. He didn't get any blood, and all he could do was pout when he came out of the shower.

Sometime between the kisses and the shower sex, Sam's clothes had gone missing, and there was clean clothes on the toilet, he was not sure if this was good news or bad news. He didn't care as he got dressed, it wasn't his style really however it was that or a towel, and fighting demons in a towel, could prove to be harder than he liked to think about it. "What is going on here, Ruby?" Ruby smiled smug, and Sam knew this could only be bad news. "We need a face." Sam looked at her, "A face?" She smiled and nodded.

He got out of the bathroom, and looked at the scene in front of him, a lot of lights and a camera, and an empty chair. Meg grinned and walked over to Sam and put on a hat on him. He would have broken her arm, however Ruby let her. So he didn't do anything. He really needed the blood now. It was so painful he could barely breathe. He looked at Ruby, "A face Ruby?" Ruby nodded as she pulled Sam after her, ignoring the laughter that came from the other demons. Sam just followed her, as if she had put him under a spell, but truth was he was high just being by her side.

"Do this for me Sam, and I'll let you drink, and we will even pay for it." Sam sighed, he didn't know what pulled him the most to the chair. The blood or her smile. The promise of money was nothing really, Sam could con anyone he wanted to, just like Dean had could. He was told to sit backwards on the chair, and all he could do was wonder what kind of deal the demons where doing. He knew he would be in trouble, however he would always be able to say he had been overpowered and hence this had happened to him.

He could not look happy, however the demons didn't need a happy face, just a good looking one. He looked at Ruby as he let the camera take his soul for a couple of drops of blood. He didn't stay long after the demons had left, he just sat there, waiting for Ruby. "So what was that all about?" Ruby smiled innocently. "Like I said, we needed a face," Sam sighed. "A face to do what exactly Ruby?" She giggled, as she didn't answer, however she let him pull her closer and he bit her neck, as he moaned as the blood filled his mouth.

He didn't let go, he didn't care if the demons came back. All he needed was in his arms. When he couldn't find a cross-road demon who would deal with him, this was the best he could do. He never did find out what the demons wanted from him, at least not that day. However later the same week. The billboards on the highway had his picture all over the states, with the catch phrase. _"If you have been with this man, call your doctor immediately!"_ It was a cruel joke, however Sam didn't blame Ruby, however he knew he would kill Meg when he crossed paths with her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading it, and please review.


End file.
